1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to circuit breakers and, more particularly, to an integral circuit breaker/contactor in which the contactor function is achieved with a rotary solenoid mechanism suitable for high shock environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In designing equipment for military shipboard applications, the mechanical shock which it must withstand is one of the most important, and difficult, requirements to satisfy. The shock in service could be the result of nearby explosions or the firing of the ship's own armaments. In either case it is mandatory that the critical equipment and systems which allow the ship to continue functioning remain operable.
These shocks in service clearly necessitate proper strengthening of the pure structural components of both static and dynamic equipment, or else it could simply collapse upon itself. In addition to this strength consideration, a dynamic mechanism must account for the manner in which the shock forces interact with the mechanism's normal motive forces.
A contactor is an example of a commonly used device which includes a dynamic mechanism. In a normal commercial contactor, the moving contacts are operated by an electromagnet (solenoid) and spring which operate in a pure linear fashion. The solenoid is energized to move the contacts in one direction (typically to the closed position) and at the same time load the spring. When the solenoid is de-energized, the spring force returns the contacts to the opposite (open) position. This makes for a simple, inexpensive mechanism, but relatively low shock accelerations along the solenoid axis can cause the solenoid armature to move. Such unintentional actuation of the contactor could cause critical equipment to go out of service at a crucial moment.